Yuki Mizusawa
Yuki Mizusawa (水沢ユウキ, Mizusawa Yuuki) is one of the main protagonists in the Beyblade: Metal Fury anime and manga series. He is a Legendary Blader and is one of the Solar System Bladers representing the planet Mercury. He is a very smart and intellectual blader that uses Mercury Anubius 85XF. Physical Appearance Yuki has dark brown spiky-hair with hair sticking up in a curve and hair at his sides coming down on his cheeks. He wears glasses and has blue eyes. He wears a sky blue blazer with dark blue highlights and white trim with a red tie which has a star design in the middle and a white shirt. He also wears dark grey shorts with a belt, white socks and black shoes with with grey highlights. He resembles Kenny from in the Original Beyblade series. Information Yuki is a boy-genius, an astronomer and a Legend Blader of the Solar System Bladers. When he was a young boy his grandfather told him the story of the Star Fragment in the same place Gingka grew up in. He was investigating on the fragment of the star when he suddenly realised that the fragment contained some extraordinary powers. Gingka and the others helped him one day from being attacked by a person called Johannes. He tells Gingka that he witnessed the Star Fragment fall fom the sky one day. One of the 10 lights of it dwells inside of Anubius and Yuki heard the voice of it that evening. Gingka and Co. will have to stop a great evil from trying to revive the "Black Sun"or 'Nemesis' by using the unknown power of the Star Fragment. In the 4D episode, Dunamis, Guardian of the Temple, it shows that Yuki has a fear of snakes and he has knowledge about the Mayans. Yuki and the other Legend Bladers help aid Gingka's victory over Nemesis at the end of Metal Fury. Beyblade: Metal Fury The New Star Fragment Yuki is sitting in his observatory waiting for the star fragment that was supposed to arrive and he witnesses as it splits up into 10 pieces and one comes shooting down at his observatory. When Yuki awakes he sees that his bey is shining. He realizes the need for him to tell Gingka and the others about this development so he leaves but Johannes is following him. Later Johannes engages him in a battle to prevent him from telling Gingka and the others. Yuki is continuously beat down until Kyoya arrives whom Yuki asks for help but he declines. Not very soon after, Gingka arrives and helps Yuki to which Johannes takes his leave. Yuki says that Gingka is a legendary blader but before Gingka can ask what this means, Yuki passes out. The Legend of Nemesis' Revival When Yuki awakes he informs Gingka and the others of the legend of Nemesis' revival which was told to him by his grandfather who Ryo proposes that is most likely from Koma village because that legend has been passed down in Koma village. He then leaves on a journey with Gingka and the others to find the legendary bladers. Yuki calculates that one could have fallen on a remote island where they go to. There they find out that the legendary blader is none other than Ryuga who defeats Kyoya and then Gingka but then battles him to make him join them and he awakens as a legendary blader but is still defeated. Later he trains with Kenta and later with Gingka and Kyoya on the island to master his legendary power and he combines forces with Gingka and Kyoya to stop the lava which was coming out of the volcano that just erupted. They are successful. Gateway To Success Later Gingka and the others head to China where they train for an upcoming tag-team tournament called the Gateway To Success where they suspect that a legendary blader may be. Yuki becomes the partner of Gingka and together they defeat Chao Xin and Mei Mei and later the powerful Dashan and Chi-Yun team, improving their teamwork. In the fiercely contested final battle, he and Gingka lose to Bao and Aguma who is a legendary blader. Destroyer Dome Later he goes with Gingka and the others to Europe where he and the others learn about a bey known as the Sword of the Gods and later he is a spectator to the Destroyer Dome tournament where they learn that a blader named King and his Variares D:D are also legendary bladers. Mist Mountain In the aftermath of the Destoyer Dome tournament Yuki and the others go to Mist Mountain where they meet the Guardian Of The Temple, Dynamis who tells them the real legend of Nemesis' reviavl. When Johannes and the others arrive there, he is one of the bladers to engage them in a battle. Beyster Island Tournament Later at the Beyster Island tournament, Yuki also participates alongside Gingka, King, Masamune and the others. He losers because he was not able to make it in time to the final point. There he also learns that Chris is also a legendary blader. The Revival Of Nemesis Later he goes to the Mayan ruins where Nemesis is being revived with Gingka and the others where he battles Aguma but soon Tithi shows up with Kyoya and Yu and takes his place. He then goes on ahead with Gingka and fights a Nemesis blader, Cyncus while Gingka battles Chris. After winning, they go to the chamber where Nemesis is. Here he witnesses Proto Nemesis, Zeus's Barrier and the birth of Diablo Nemesis. Battles Beyblade *'Mercury Anubius 85XF': Yuki's Beyblade in the manga and anime. Special Moves *'Brave Impact':Yuki's first and only finishing move in the Japanese version of the anime. First used against Ryuga in Episode 5 of ''Beyblade: Metal Fury.''In the english anime, he first used it against Nemesis Trivia *Yuki resembles Kenny from the original series. *Yuki is a Japanese unisex name that means "blessing" or "snow" for females and "courage" for males. *He is the only Legend Blader that does not own a 4D system bey. *Yuki and Kenny have some things in common but Kenny only battles for training. *He is the second character in the Metal Saga to have an Egyptian Beyblade, the first being Nile. *Like the other Solar System Bladers, his ancestor looks like him only without glasses. *Yuki's Bey Mercury Anubius 85XF is able to be obtained in the Beyblade: Metal Masters video game. It is unknown why, since this Bey did not see release until Beyblade: Metal Fury. *Like Kenta, he is weak in the beginning and strong towards the end. *He also somewhat resembles Aleksei from Beyblade: Metal Masters with the design of his glasses and similar coloured hair. *He resembles the character Luke from the anime, ''Pokemon: Black and White. ''They both have simular clothing and they both wear glasses. They also have the same hair color and almost identical hair style. *Yuki's Beast, Anubius highly resembles the Pokemon Lucario. *He is most likely the weakest Legendary Blader due to the fact that all but one of his wins were beside Gingka. *Though he was the fourth Legendary Blader, he met Gingka and Co. before Ryuga in Beyblade: Metal Fury. *He is the only character introduced in Metal Fury who has a last name. *Even though he is the weakest legendary blader he has been shown to be able to defeat Kenta,but this may be due to Kenta having Flame Sagittario C145S and not being a legendary blader yet. Gallery O0308034411108651547.png|Yuki launching Anubius o0306034511108652285.png|Yuki with Gingka and Kenta O0720048011157180143.jpg|Young Yuki with his grandfather O0720048011157180144.jpg|Young Yuki O0720048011157180149.jpg|Yuki Anubius Recolour.jpg Anubius Unleashed.jpg Anubius Legend Bey.jpg Yuki_Legend_Power.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power Activating Yuki_Legend_Power2.jpg|Yuki's Legend Power During Battle Yuki_Anubius_Legend.jpg|The Link Between A Legend Blader And Their Bey Rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.JPG eeeeeeeeeee.JPG fd.JPG tttttttttt.JPG YM.png Yuki.jpg|Yuki Beyblade 4D Yuki close up.png|Yuki in Battle Yuki99.jpg|Yuki M scared by S.jpg|Scared By a Snake Yuki 11.jpg YukiSolarSystem.jpg YukiAncestor.jpg|Yuki's Ancestor Yuki 16.jpg|link=Yuki Mizusawa Yuki 20.jpg|Yuki and Gingka|link=Yuki Mizusawa Yuki 23.png|Yuki's funny face|link=Yuki Mizusawa anubis pegaus.GIF|Anubis-Pegasus yuki1.GIF Beyblade 4D Big Bang and Anubis team work.png 129 3.jpg Tv1321141258328.jpg Beyblade 4D Opening 2 Yuki launches Anubis.png|Ver 2 Intro 128_19vc.jpg|Scared Yuki|link=Yuki Mizusawa Metal_Fight_Beyblade_4D_107_-_Awakening!_Anubius016.jpg|link=Yuki Mizusawa 55564.png|Yuki in a DVD cover|link=Yuki Mizusawa Beyblade 4D YUKI.JPG 113354556 (293270080) .jpg Picture 358.png Picture 308.png Beyblade 4D Yuki and Titi.JPG 138 3.jpg Picture 357.png Picture 419.png Dat1325979180577.jpg Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Beaten.PNG|Yuki vs Ryuga ; Then Defeated 150 LB.jpg Yuki 150.jpg Yuki Pic 1.png Yuki Pic 2.png|Yuki in the 1st Opening Yuki Pic 3.png Yuki Pic 4.png Yuki Pic 5.png Yuki Pic 6.png|Yuki gets serious Category:Metal Fury Character Category:Male Category:Legendary Bladers Category:Solar System Bladers